In
''In & Yo Ryu Ninjutsu: '' Training in Io & Yo focuses on Hichojutsu (jumping), and Senban Nage (blade throwing), Kosshijutsu (nerve strikes and manipulations), and Koppojutsu (bone breaking), even to the point of developing Kosshijutsu methods for use with weapons. Circular, fast, and strong movements, at long combat ranges combined with lots of grabbing, movement, and throwing characterize this school. Weapons taught include Bo, Hashi, Jitte, Katana, Kodachi, Sai, Shuriken, Tanto, and Yari. Several special kicks, punches, and throws are used in this style. One of these characteristic strikes is the Bufu Ni Sente Nashi (from this side there is not the first strike). The Genjutsu (illusion) skills taught in In & Yo Ryu were created by the Mikkyo Oda Tsuke (1348-1437). While meditating, Tsuke was able to project his thoughts into the mind of an assistant. This came as powerful surprise to Tsuke, and he began to further develop his mental skills to further the effects of creating illusions. After many years of study and experimentation, he was able to pass the skill on to the practitioners of In & Yo Ryu. NOTE: Only 40% of In & Yo Ryu practitioners have the skills capable of learning Genjutsu. Entrance Requirements: No Alignment or Attribute restrictions, but Honorable Alignments will tend to avoid this style. Also many users of this style have a I.Q. of 12 or better and a M.E. of 14 or better Skill Cost: 16 Years''' (14 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style). '''Costume: Shinobi Shozoku: The ninja outfit consists of jacket, hakama (loose pants), hand gauntlets, sandals, tabi socks, double belt, leg ties, separate leg and arm pieces, and quilted groin and body protector. Numerous pockets are designed for concealing shuriken and other Ninja items. Also comes with a two-part hood. All of the clothing is relatively loose, with ties around the waist, wrists and ankles. (For just the clothing, A.R.: 8 and S.D.C: 15) For fighting operations on the battlefield there were chain mail jackets and leggings. Chain mail guards for the wrists, hands and neck along with a metal chin guard completed the armor. Armor triples the price of the outfit. (For chain mail armor additions, A.R. 13 and S.D.C. 59) The clothing is traditionally died one of several colors, depending on the environment in which the shinobi is working: the default color is off-black for night and utter blackness, brown for fields and forests, gray for stone and urban settings, and white for snow. True black is not available, the closest being a nearly black, dark red or dark indigo, dark brown or rust colored, due to the available dyes. For more theatrically inclined ninja, the following colors are available; blue for ninja which clumsy, incapable, or poor, red and/or orange for villainous ninja (especially ninja assassins), grey for neutral ninja, white for good ninja and evil ninja attempting to mend their ways, and no color or shinobi shozoku at all for powerful ninja. Reversible forms of shinobi shozoku may be made (or bought), with a second color or even a complete set of faux garb that can be used as a disguise (such as common bonge garb, priests's garb, etc.) when the garb is turned inside out. A second color on the reverse of the garb adds +50% to the listed cost; having a set of faux garb on the reverse doubles the cost of the shinobi shozoku. ' ' Stance 1: Boshidoko no Kamae: This is the basic fighting stance. The body is sideways to the opponent, with the left leg forward, right leg back (body weight 50/50 on each leg) with foot at 90 degrees to body. The left hand is leading, but still fairly close to the body, the fist forming the boshi ken. The right hand is clenched into a fist and up over the head. Stance 2: Ichi Monji no Kamae: The left leg is forward, right leg back (knees bent, taking 65% of body weight) with foot at 90 degrees to body. The body should now be sideways to the opponent. The left hand comes up and points at the opponent. The right hand stays at the rear clenched in a fist at belt height just forward of the hip. ' ' CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to P.S. Add +1 to P.E. Add +3 to P.P. Add +4 to M.E. Add +4 to Speed. Add +5 to S.D.C. Add +10 to Chi''' ' ' ' '''COMBAT SKILLS:' Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: Leap. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Multiple Dodge. Hand Attacks: Claw Hand, Fore-Knuckle Fist, Palm Strike, Thumb Drive Fist (New!), Two-Finger Strike (New!). Basic Foot Attacks: Backward Sweep, Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Choke, Death Blow (REVISED!), Death Strike (NEW!), Hip Throw (New!), Shoulder Throw (New!), Sweeping Throw (New!), Leap Attack. Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata: W.P. Bo (Staff), W.P. Jitte (Forked), W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kodachi (Short Sword), W.P. Sai (Forked), W.P. Shuriken (Thrown), W.P. Tanto (Knife), W.P. Yari (Spear). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knock Out/Stun, Knock Out /Stun from Behind, Deathblow, Deathblow from behind. ' ' SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: Martial Art Powers: Select a total of TWO (3) Martial Art Powers each from among Arts of Invisibility, Atemi, Martial Arts Techniques, and Body Hardening. Automatically receives Koppojutsu, and Kosshijutsu. Except for Koppojutsu and Kosshijutsu, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Languages: Japanese, Japanese: Gikan Ryu dialect. Cultural: Japanese Mythology, Dance: Chinese Court Dance. Physical: Acrobatics, Climbing, Gymnastics, Prowl, Swimming, Tumbling. Survival: Forest-wise, Wilderness Survival. Temple: Meditation. Weapon Proficiencies:. Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Bo (Staff), W.P. Jitte (Forked), W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kodachi (Short Sword), W.P. Sai (Forked), W.P. Ninja-to (Short Sword), W.P. Shuriken (Thrown), W.P. Tanto (Knife), and W.P. Yari (Spear). (All W.P.s are Paired and Weapon Mastery and Swordsmanship where applicable and interchangeable paired. Philosophical Training: Ninpo: This is an eclectic combination between a code of honor and a spiritual path of seeking enlightenment. The ninja code of honor stresses four areas, motivation towards the mission, loyalty to the clan and ryu, improvisation through awareness, and disguising one's true nature. Motivation to the mission is stressed by accepting missions only from the ninja's chunin, considering the enemies of the employer as one's own enemies, never refusing or questioning a mission, failure not being an option in the mission, putting the mission before oneself, killing in a mission when necessary and avoiding killing when not necessary, escaping when captured, killing one's self when escape is impossible, resisting when suicide is impossible, and taking the life of a comrade rather than allowing them to be captured. Loyalty to the clan and ryu is achieved by never betraying the clan, putting the clan before oneself, not striking another member of the ryu, aiding a genin of the ryu, and not ever leaving the ryu, even to the point of killing ninja who do leave the ryu. Improvision through awareness is achieved by always observing other people and knowing one's surroundings with the thought that one is always being observed and being mentally and physically alert enough to make use of anything at hand. Disguising one's true nature is accomplished through maintaining disguises, never revealing one's true self, speaking in circumlocutions and obfuscation while in public, using code words and metaphors which jeopardize neither one's self or the mission. Due to the unique requirements of the ninja code of honor, the character does not have to have an alignment with a discipline of honor. A ninja's path toward spiritual enlightenment stems from the mixing of Ekkyo (I Ching divination), Gogyo Sestsu (five elements of Taoism), In-yo (yin-yang) duality of Taoism (in-yo do, where the yin philosophy of yin-yang is stressed, but balanced with inner yang), Kyojutsu Tenkan Ho (the ability to 'interchange falsehood and actuality'), Mikkyo Buddhism, moral strength, naturism (studying and understanding the workings of nature), Onmyodo (divination and astrology), perseverance when facing overwhelming numbers, Seishin (purity of heart, taught to embody a sense of completeness), Shugendo (the mixing of Mikkyo Buddhism with Taosim and Shintoism), and sincerity. The ultimate goal of this spiritual path is to strive for peace, harmony and enlightenment in all things. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Gyokushin Ryu (7 Years), Koto Ryu (5 Years), Kukishinden Ryu (8 Years), Kumogakure Ryu (6 Years), Shinden Fudo Ryu (7 Years), Takagi Yoshin Ryu (5 Years), Togakure Ryu (7 Years, Asayama Ichiden Ryu (3 Years), Enmei Ryu (3 Years), Fudo Ryu (4 Years), Fukushima Ryu (4 Years), Ganritsu Ryu (2 Years), Gyokko Ryu (6 Years), Gyokushin Ryu (7 Years), Hakko Denshin Ryu (4 Years), Kashima Shin Ryu (3 Years), Koto Ryu (5 Years), Kukishinden Ryu (8 Years), Kumogakure Ryu (6 Years), Shinden Fudo Ryu (7 Years), Takagi Yoshin Ryu (5 Years), Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-Ryu (4 Years), Togakure Ryu (7 Years)).' ' LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES: ''' '''1st: +2 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact,+1 to Throws, +2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Thrown Weapons, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +1 to Damage, +2 to Throw, +1 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (add four feet of distance), +1 to Throws. 4th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Thrown Weapons, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power. 5th: +2 to Strike, Death Strike on a Natural 20 Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power. 6th: +1 to Leap (add four feet of distance), +1 to Strike, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 7th: +2 to Damage, +3 to Throws, +1 to Parry/Dodge. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Thrown Weapons, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power. 9th: +1 to Leap (add four feet of distance), Death Strike on a Natural 19 or 20, +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry/Dodge. 10th: +2 to Strike,+1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility or Martial Art Techniques, Death Strike on a Natural 18 or 20. 11th: +1 to Throws, +1 to Strike, +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Leap (add four feet of distance). 12th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (add four feet of distance), +2 to Damage, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power. 13th: +1 to Thrown Weapons, +1 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge, Death Blow (Can be used whenever desired (i.e. No Natural Number required), however, character must announce intentions to use the Attack per Melee, costs two melee attacks).. 14th: +2 to Throw, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility or Martial Art Techniques. 15th: +2 to Strike, +1 to Leap (add four feet of distance), Death Blow (Can be used whenever desired (i.e. No Natural Number required), however, character must announce intentions to use the Attack per Melee, costs two melee attacks). Genjutsu: Level of Ability: Roll on the following table to determine Genjutsu abilities: 10-24 Major Ability: The character is limited to Genjutsu abilities levels one through six, but I.S.P., duration, range, and other considerations continue to increase as the Gikan Ryu practitioner progresses in experience beyond sixth level. I.S.P. is determined by taking the character's M.E. number as the base, plus rolling 2D4x10 and adding it to the the base number. The character also gets an additional 10 I.S.P. points for each level of experience, starting at level one. 25-40 Master Ability: All levels of genjutsu powers are available to the master Gikan Ryu Genjutsu practitioner as he increases in experience. I.S.P. is determined by taking the character's M.E. number as the base, plus a roll of 3D6x10 added to th ebase number. The character gets 12 additional I.S.P. points for each level of experience. 41-00 No Ability: The character gets none of the genjutsu powers. Genjustu Level Advancement Bonuses: 1st: Automatically receives the psionic abilities of Telelpathy, Empathy, and Mind Block, gains the Illusionist ability of Simple Sound (Old Ones, page 20), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs, +2 to save vs Horror Factor. 2nd: Gains the Illusionist ability of Advanced Sound (Old Ones, page 20). 3rd: Gains the Illusionist ability of Visual Images (Old Ones, page 21). 4th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Sound & Image (Old Ones, page 21), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 5th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Smells & Odors (Old Ones, page 21) and the ability of Senbonken (Thousand Swords: This illusion creates the image in the target or targets that he (or they) are surrounded by a number or duplicates (of the character using the ability) equal to the one half of the character's M.E., rounded down.). 6th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Image, Sound & Order Combo (Old Ones, page 21). 7th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Taste, Image, Sound & Order (Old Ones, page 21). 8th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Mass Hypnotic Illusion (Old Ones, page 21), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 9th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Touch (Old Ones, page 22). 10th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Images with Sound (Old Ones, page 22) and the ability of Nimanzakura (Twenty Thousand Cherry Blossoms: This illusion creates the image of a swirling mass of small objects (cherry blossoms, snowflakes, tree leaves, etc) surrounding the target and making it impossible to see very far. Victims who fail their saving throw are -6 to all combat rolls.). 11th: Gains the Illusionist ability of All Five Elements (Old Ones, page 22). 12th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Images with Sound and Order (Old Ones, page 22), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 13th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Illusions with All Five Elements (Old Ones, page 22). 14th: Gains the Illusionist ability of The Panorama (Old Ones, page 22). 15th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Magnified Illusion (Old Ones, page 22) and the ability of Akuma Fu (Devil Form: This is an illusion of the character seeming to grow in ferocity and size, taking on the form of a great devil, completely detailed. The devil illusion has a Horror Factor of 15.). Gikan Ryu Why Study Gikan Ryu Ninjutsu? Masters of illusion, Combining deadly nerve attacks with weapons, this style also contains decent armed and unarmed capability. This style is also favored by kunoichi (female ninja). Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Content